<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yagami but backward, Handplates Sans x underswap Papyrus by LewdNuageJuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162929">Yagami but backward, Handplates Sans x underswap Papyrus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdNuageJuice/pseuds/LewdNuageJuice'>LewdNuageJuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Handplates - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Sans (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Dom Papyrus (Undertale), Gay Sex, Give me tags idea cause idk, M/M, Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Game(s), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Sans (Undertale), Suicide Attempt, Top Papyrus (Undertale), W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdNuageJuice/pseuds/LewdNuageJuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfics! Ho well, welcome to TrashLand, today HP!Sans and US!Paps are basically going to fuck. Sorry for the ugly formatting and story and all, still a beginner. I'm not even a native English speaker so I'm trying my best, OkAy?!</p><p>'Gonna be a story with few made-up chapters, honestly, I don't know where it's going so if you want to give me an idea feel free. Comments are soo much appreciated, no matter how small they are, so if you stop here, please say something 👀</p><p>Ha, also requests are open, so do not hesitate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so a little bit of context, it's a post-game story, the Handplates family (paps, sans, faster) are well, in the Mercyplates ""run"", if you want more info about the current family dynamic, it's down here </p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/zarla/gallery/62859315/mercyplates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans stood here, at the edge of the bridge. Looking at the black water with the gleams of light from the lousy city. It looked kind of scary to plunge in at the moment, but he couldn’t report that for later. He knows too much why he about to do that, Papyrus meanness was poisoning him. He knew that he didn’t mean to but when he kept being yelled at for everything and nothing, or when he flaw is ego by unintentionally drowning Sans below him...</p><p>“...Then I'd be the happiest skeleton in the world, as well as the tallest and the most handsomest !”</p><p>Yeah, I know. </p><p>You are so much better than me. More tall, more cheerful and gentle, more attractive, more lovable.</p><p>No one will ever love me.</p><p>Not only did he have to deal with that, but his “father” wasn’t making it easy either. He expects him to become a scientist, hell, the fucking next Royal Scientist, true is that he’s doesn’t give a darn about glory, wealth, or popularity in any aspect of it. His father always makes him feel miserable, he rather plays his role than act like a dad. Of course, Asgore tried his best to make a better man of him but failed. Just because Winding’s parents educated him like this doesn’t mean he has to be a douche. And Papyrus always defending him...</p><p>Sometimes it feels like he’s too much. The Gaster family ain’t big, and yet is the overflowing third, but tonight it will change for good. He traveled all the way from Gaster house to the city with a shortcut, so traveled is maybe a big word, more like popped out of nowhere as other’s people eyes grew wide at Sans sudden apparitions, even though humans are staring to adjust at monsters strange capacity, even monsters themselves are surprised by Sans Magic. Honestly, he’s kind of proud of it. He was gifted for once.</p><p>Just thinking about losing that power as same at his life brings tears to his eyes sockets.</p><p>After disappearing, Papyrus could be happy. He will have friends and Winding’s will take care of him, maybe he will even change to become a good person, who knows? What Sans know is that all their problems are because of him. Even just his presence was enough to spoil the Gaster’s life. The third just give ‘em more work to do.</p><p>Plus, he’s doesn’t have expectations for a future life, he’s always told himself that he would die young, anyway.</p><p>After monologuing to himself to make the point of his life, Sans tremble, now it was the time to do it for real, he just needs to gather the courage and unstuck his feet off the ground.</p><p>He’s not sure why he chooses to drown as a suicide method, but since it’s the closest way for eternal sleep, it will do the task.</p><p>Sleeping... That’s what he did most of his existence since he’s such a “lazybones” like papyrus said.</p><p>Another thing to envy to Papyrus.</p><p>Sans started to cry as he remembers the time spent with his brother, he loves him so much but wonders if the feelings are really mutual, maybe Papyrus wouldn’t care at all, maybe it was stupid not to tell him he’d come here as if Paps would stop him.</p><p>Oh great. Now he bursts into tears without noticing.</p><p>Sans shook his head and took a deep breath, wrapping his hands against the cold security barriers and savoring his last seconds of life.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Stretch finally headed home after a rough day, his neighbors yelled at him for being “too loud” and he’d lost his keys. Fortunately, his friend kept a spare one for him...- and who is this boy? WAIT WHAT IS HE DOING!?</p><p>“Hey! Wait!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. About Chapter 2 (Good news)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! I'm really sorry about being late for the Chapter 2. I want to finish something first for my mom and then I SWEAR I will work on my fanfic. Don't forget that you can follow me on Twitter (@LewdNuageJuice) to be notified of the new chapters. I have few ideas of others fanfic, So II'L let you guys choose.</p><p>Thank you and have a good day! ☆</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah yeah, I know, I rushed things in Papyrus part, but idk what to write more honestly.</p><p>I need to make my chapters longer ;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>